


2: brothers in denial

by bluehooodie



Series: 12 Days of Kink-Mas (2018) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, sorry guys lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooodie/pseuds/bluehooodie
Summary: Really only Dean is in denial... kinda... idk.Dean and Sam have a bit of a fight that results in some man-tears and kissing.Day 2 of 12 Days of Kink-Mas





	2: brothers in denial

 

Dean shrugged Sam off for the third time that day. Sam shoved him. 

“Would you fucking  _ quit _ that already?”

“What?” Dean played dumb. He was pretty good at that one. 

“Pretending like it isn’t there, Dean!”

“Like  _ what _ isn’t there?” 

“You fucking know, Dean. This  _ thing,”  _ Sam explained anyway, gesturing with his hands, “that’s going on between us.”

Dean just furrowed his brow and curled his hands into fists.  

“I think- I think it’s always been there, Dean. And I think you know it.”

Sam jabbed a finger into Dean’s chest. Dean swatted it away and turned his shoulder, scoffing. 

“And  _ that _ . That right fucking there. You just walking away. Ignoring it. Ignoring  _ me.” _

Dean paused, his foot on the first step of the bunker stairs. 

“And you know why? It’s cause you’re afraid.” 

Dean whirled around and closed their distance in two strides, catching Sam off guard. He gripped him with both hands by the shirt and pinned him against the nearest wall. 

“No, Sam. It’s fucking  _ wrong _ . You’re my  _ brother _ . Don’t give me this crap about ‘afraid.’” 

Sam’s eyes softened. “So?”

“‘So?’ Jesus, Sam. What would Mom think?  _ Bobby _ ? Fuck, Cas is an angel. He’s gotta think incest is wrong.” 

Sam’s hands traveled up to Dean’s wrists, grasping them gently. Dean looked down, gritting his teeth and keeping his hold firm. 

“Even if they were okay with it, fuck-- I can’t do that to you, Sam. It’s so fucked up. This is all fucked up--”

He stopped speaking when Sam’s lips meet his own. 

Sam felt Dean’s hands tremble against his chest, and moved his own to either side of Dean’s face, his thumbs resting on pinkening cheeks. 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Tears pricked Dean’s eyes, but he soon caved and returned the kiss with ferocity and an unspoken admission. 

“I don’t care if its fucked up,” Sam murmured when their kiss finally broke. 

Dean’s forehead rested against Sam’s as he leaned into one of Sam’s palms. 

“We-we can’t… can we?” 

“We could if you’d stop being so freakin’ stubborn,” Sam responded with a gentle smile, and another quick peck on Dean’s lips. 

Dean laughed a bit breathily and moved his hands down to Sam’s waist, but his grin faded. His gaze returned to Sam’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sam.”

Sam shook his head and sighed, still smiling softly.

“I know you’d never hurt me. I don’t care what other people might think or if it’s not right. We don’t have to tell anyone. But I want to  _ be _ with you, Dean, I… I need you. I hope you realize that.” 

Now the tears were running, down both of their faces, but it was Dean who was smiling now. 

“I do, Sam.” 

And Dean didn’t say it, but both brothers knew-- Dean needed him just as much. 

Dean then took one of Sam’s hands in his and brought it to his mouth, planting a kiss on the knuckles. 

“Are we still gonna call it a ‘thing?’” 

“Unless we’re going to be sappy all the time and call it a relationship,” Sam chuckled, but something in both of them didn’t really shy at that idea.

“Nah, ‘“thing”’ is just fine,” Dean replied, before attacking Sam with another kiss, no longer afraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if u noticed but this one's a bit short, heh- oh and also the cheesiest ending i could come up with, apparently. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm already a day behind on this challenge and its fucking day 2 lol
> 
> enjoy~


End file.
